An Auslly Cinderella Story
by pancakespickleskickraura
Summary: "Masks, music and mystery, what more could a girl want for their senior school dance?" "Being able to go to said school dance?"
1. Rollerskates & Wreckers

**Hi! So, I've decided to start a new story! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, Cinderella or anything else you may recognise. **

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess who lived in a wonderful kingdom. She had men on their knees whenever she was near. That was, until, she woke up of course.<p>

**Ally's P.O.V**

"Allyson! Get up, now! Breakfast isn't going to cook it's self!" I woke up to the sound of my wonderful stepmother -note the sarcasm- shouting at me from all the way across the house. "Coming, Val!" I got up out of bed and got ready for the day as quick as I could. As I was curling my hair with my cheap and crappy curling iron, the electricity went out. It was probably because of my lovely stepsisters -note the sarcasm, again- using it all up with their expensive appliances. "Mum! Allyson used up all of the electricity!" I heard Kira shout. What? Why do they always blame it on me?! Even if I tried, my cheap stuff couldn't even make one spark happen! "I'll deal with her later, Kira, Brooke, get in the car!" Val shouted from her bedroom. I swear, she's louder than a lion. Once I heard their car go out of the driveway and down the street, I opened up my flip phone and texted my best friend, Trish.

_From: Ally_

_To: Trish_

_The evil stepmother and her daughters just left, can you pick me up?_

I only had to wait a couple of minutes before my phone beeped with a text from Trish.

_From: Trish_

_To: Ally_

_I'm on my way, get your rollerskates ready._

I nodded to myself and grabbed my rollerskates and my helmet from under my bed and I hear a car pull up. I look out the window and see Trish's car. I get outside and lock the front door. I put my helmet and rollerskates on and skate down the driveway to Trish's car. "Hey Ally." "Hey Trish." I look at the back of the car and see that no one's there. "Is Dez not going to school today?" I ask her as she pulls out of the driveway and onto the street. She shakes her head while looking at the road. "He had to go to school early for something." I nod. It was quiet in the car until Trish spoke up. "So, I heard that this year's school dance is going to be masquerade themed." She tells me while basically bouncing in her seat. I roll my eyes and look out the window. Marino High always has these cliché dances at random times of the year. Last year, it was '_Under The Stars_' and Val went crazy over spending money for Brooke & Kira. While I stayed home cleaning, stepmother's orders. "Ally, don't tell me you're not excited for the ball, it's senior year, it's our last chance!" Trish tells me when she realises that I wasn't jumping up and down and squealing in my seat like her. "Trish, not everyone likes those sort of things. And even if I wanted to go, there's no way Val would let me." I say looking out the window again. I hear Trish mumble something, but I don't bother asking what it was when she pulls into the school. I put my helmet and roller skates back on and get out of the car. Yes, I might use rollerskates too much, but who cares? It's fun and I don't get in trouble.

**Austin's P.O.V**

I was walking into school when all of a sudden, Brooke Crawford came up to me. "Hi Austin! Did you hear about the upcoming ball? What do you think about the whole mask thing? I think it will ruin our date don't yo-" Brooke gets cut off by someone on rollerskates clashing into her and making her fall to the ground. "Agh! Whoever you are! You're going to pay for this!" Brooke yelled. I helped the girl that clashed into her up. She started getting a bit wobbly since she was still in her rollerskates so I grabbed her shoulders to help her stand up. Once Brooke got up and saw what was happening, she fumed. "Allyson?! It was you who clashed into me?!" The girl -Allyson, I believe- turned her head to Brooke while I was still holding her by her shoulders. "Brooke, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't see you there." Brooke scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, you will pay, in fact, I will make my mum not let you go to the ball this year, I know exactly what to do to get her to agree. It'll be easy." Then it was Allyson's turn to scoff. "Val has never let me go to any parties for as long as I have lived with you guys, so **_I_ **know for a fact that she won't let me, and it doesn't bother me." Before Brooke has a chance to reply, the bell rings and Ally skates off while Brooke storms off, but not before Brooke makes a 'call me' face to me.

_Time Lapse _

I was walking through the halls between classes when my friend Jace came up to me. "Hey bro, did you hear about this year's dance?" He asks while walking down the halls with me to math class. "Yeah, Brooke wouldn't stop talking about it to me." Jace sighs at the mention of Brooke. "Dude, are the Crawford girls already drooling over the chance to even be near you at the dance?" I nod. "Kira hasn't come up to me yet, but she's probably planning on what crazy thing she's going to say to try to convince me to come to the ball with her, even though there's a no date policy." Jace chuckles. "Haha yeah, the dance co-ordinators were probably trying to help you on that one right?" I chuckle and nod as we get in the classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Please tell me what you think in the reviews! I might put links to the character's outfits in my bio, so check back later for that! Thanks guys! Ciao!<strong>


	2. Denies & Dances

**Hey guys! So I'm sorry about the lack of updates for, well, all of my stories. There has been a lot of things happening in my life right now and blah, blah, blah. Anywho, here's a new chapter for you guys! ONWARDS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, Cinderella, or anything else you may recognise.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's P.O.V<strong>

"By Trish! I'll see you tomorrow!" I tell her as I get out of her car and she pulls out of the driveway. Once I skate to my room, I take my helmet and roller-skates off and fall onto my bed. "Allyson! Come into the living room! Now!" I hear Val say. I groan and get up and shuffle my way to the living room. "What do you want Val?" I ask her. Apparently, I shouldn't have said that because now she's even more angry with me than she was before. "Well, Allyson, I was going to talk to you about the upcoming dance, and see if we could compromise, but, I've made the decision myself." I sigh, already knowing what's coming. "Allyson, you won't be going to the dance." And there it is! After Val says that, Brooke & Kira come marching in. "What's that? Allyson won't be able to go to the dance? Well, Brooke, isn't that just the icing on top of the cake?" Kira exclaims excitedly. I roll my eyes at them for not even pretending to care at least one bit. "It really is! That will teach you to stop hanging around Austin!" I roll my eyes at Brooke as Val walks out of the room. "Brooke, I wasn't watching where I was going, okay? I didn't know Austin was there, and if I did, I probably would've left you alone to talk to him." I say to Brooke as both Brooke & Kira cross their arms and raise an eyebrow at me. "What?" "Nothing, nothing. But, are you saying you don't like Austin?" Kira asks me. I nod my head. "I've never liked him." I say which causes Brooke to scoff and Kira to laugh. "You've never liked Austin? Wow, way to shame the family Ally." Brooke says. I sigh and roll my eyes. "Whatever, I'm not in the mood for this, I'm going to my room."

As I walk into my room, I get a text message from Trish.

_From: Trish_

_To: Ally_

_Have the annoying step family taken away the chance for you to go to the dance yet?_

I sit on my bed and reply to Trish's text.

_From: Ally_

_To: Trish_

_Yeah, Val just told me. And then Brooke & Kira came in trying to rub it in my face that they could go and I couldn't. Not that I care._

I only wait one minute until I get another text from Trish.

_From: Trish_

_To: Ally_

_Oh don't act like that. I know that somewhere in that rollerskater heart of yours, you really want to go to the dance. I'm coming over. And I'm bringing Dez._

I scoff at Trish's text. Yeah, like I would want to go to the dance.

_From: Ally_

_To: Trish_

_I don't care about the dance. And why are you coming over?_

Once I send that message, I hear a knock on my door. "Who is it?" "It's Brooke! Can we talk about the fact that you didn't let me talk to Austin?!" I sigh and roll my eyes. "Sorry! Ally's not available right now! Come back later!" I say, really not wanting to speak to her. "Ugh! Fine! But we will talk about this later Ally!" "Whatever!" I hear her storm off and then hear my phone beep.

_From: Trish_

_To: Ally_

_Yeah, you keep telling yourself that. And I'm coming over because Dez says that his car doesn't work and he wants to show us his new friend? Idk but you better be ready for whoever poor person Dez has dragged in to be his friend. I better go now. #X_

I close my flip phone and lay on my bed. What Trish says finally sinks in. Oh no. Dez dragged some poor boy and is forcing him to be his friend? But, who would it be though? Everyone in the school knows how crazy Dez can get. Trish always asks me why he's our friend, but, yes, he might be crazy but he's still sweet. But not in that way. At least, not for me. Ew. Dez is a friend. JUST a friend. Someone actually asked Trish once if she was going out with Dez and that guy's underpants are still hanging on the flagpole to this day. My friends are...yeah. I then hear a knock on my window, I turn my head to my window and see Trish there. "Ally, your evil stepmother and her daughters locked the doors, can you let us in?" I nod and get up and walk out of my room to the front door. When I open the door, I see Trish and Dez already fighting and, oh crap, Austin Moon?! What's he doing here?! "Uh, guys?" Once I say that, Trish and Dez stop arguing and look at me. "Oh hey Ally, are you going to let us in or not?" Dez asks me, I roll my eyes and let them in. Once they're in the living room, I pull Trish aside to talk to her. "Trish! What is Austin Moon doing here?!" I ask her, whispering. "Oh, um, he's Dez's new friend?" She tells me, though it's more of a question than a statement. "He's Dez's new friend?! Wha-how?!" Trish shrugs. "Apparently they have a lot in common." She says. I turn to look at Austin & Dez playing a video game and laughing. "Huh, Dez made a friend, all by himself." I say as I turn to Trish. I then realize something and my eyes go wide. "Oh my gosh, Brooke and Kira are going to hate me!" Trish looks at me like I'm crazy. "What? Why? And don't they already hate you?" I nod. "Yeah, but, you know how they go on and on about Austin, they'll probably think I'm hiding him away from them, you know how crazy they can be." It was then Trish's turn to nod. "I know, we both found that out the hard way."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, please review, I really would like to know what you think of this story and this chapter! I'm so excited that the Austin &amp; Ally cast are back on set for season four! All the pictures we're getting are really making me happy! So, please review, and I better get working on my other stories now. Ciao!<strong>


End file.
